After she left me with a wave
by Turtleswag
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been dating for two years and have been friends since they were twelve. But what happens when her whole family dies in a fire and is shipped away to an orphanage across the country. Will they even see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my third story on hear. Hope you like it. And also fist bump. That's how we roll. I literally fist bumped the screen. The picture is technically mine but the story it's from on wattpad is not mine. Also no demigod stuff in this story. Just a normal thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. It's all Rick Riordan. I hope to be like him some day. High and mighty with minions. c:**

 **~Annabeth~**

"I love you seaweed brain" I said.

"I love you too wise girl." Percy, my boyfriend, said. Ok let me fill you in.

My name is Annabeth Chase. In seventeen years old and the smartest girl in school. My mom is named Athena and my dad is named Max. I have an older sister named Alison who was in college, a yunger sister named Madison and a brother named Malcom.

Today was my birthday. I knew my family was planning a surprise party for me and told Percy to keep me away from my house but I played along anyway.

We were walking in Central Park.

Our hands were intertwined.

"For you." Percy handed me a red rose.

"Thank Percy." I took the flower and smelled it. "It's beautiful."

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

I felt myself blush.

I felt the thorns on the stem softly. Pulling them off one by one.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Pulling the thorns off. Knowing you, it's a smart idea." I smirked.

He pretended to look hurt but I just gave him a funny glare. "Good point." He shrugged.

Percy looked at his phone. "We should get going Annabeth. Were going to be late."

"Late for what?" I teased him. I've been trying to break him all day. Even though I knew it was going on I still wanted to hear it.

"To get you back home bore your dad attempts to kill me again." He smirked. Are you kidding me. It's harder than it looks. He is so determined.

Suddenly a man in a black suit walked up to us.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" He asked me.

The smile I had on my face died. "Yea."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your family died in a fire." Oh my god.

I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." He said and walked away.

I put my chance in Percy's chest and cried and he hugged me.

We walked to my house. Or what was left of it. I had stopped crying on the way their. My house was burned down.

I looked at what was their. Fire trucks, ambulances, and cop cars were parked around the land.

I picked up something on the ground. A book. It was my journal. It was filled with my memories, pictures, and short stories. I flipped though it. The pages were seared but you could still read the writing. I found the page I was looking for. I pick the picture that was squished in the book. A family photo. Me, Madison, and Malcom were nealing on the ground on the ground while mom and dad we standing above us. We were smiling. Alison was at collage so she wasn't their.

I picked another picture. My sister. Was she hear? Had she lives?

"Excuse me sir?" I said to a man who was talking to a paramedic.

"Yea?" He turned and looked at me.

"Did this girl survive?" I asked, showing him the picture of my mom.

"No. I'm sorry."

I put the pictures back in my book and took a few step away. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and fell to my knees and cried up a river.

Percy knelt down next to me. He comforted me as I cried.

What was I going to do? I'm an orphan. No more family. No one to feed me or love me or hug me. All my loved ones were gone. I still had Percy but that doesn't bring my family back.

 **Ok how was it? Sad? Yes. Anyone else hear who read or watched the book thief this reminds me of that a lot. :( :(**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Yay. Chapter 2. I'm so proud that I got this far. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Jk I never, and I mean never cry. When I watched if I stay I was the only person in the movie theater not crying. The only movie and/or book I cried at was marly and me. Ok back to the story.**

 **~Annabeth~**

What was I going to do? My family died on my birthday. And I had no aunts or uncles to take me in. All my grandparents died a long time ago.

Right now I was crying on the ground with Percy. My book hugged agents my body.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" A deep voice said. A rough hand touched my back.

I sniffed, wiped my nose, looked at the man, and nodded. "Yes I am."

"It's time to go." He said.

"Go wear?"

"You're being shipped off to an orphanage."

"An orphanage? But she's seventeen." Percy said.

"Yes she's not technically an adult and she has no legal guardians."

"She can stay with me."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"What if my mom adopts her?"

"Well she'll have to come to the orphanage and adapt her. But we don't have the papers yet for another couple months."

"Wear is the orphanage?"

"San Fransisco."

"NO! You can't take her away from me!" He shouted. We were standing now and the man who was suppose to take me away held on to one arm and Percy had my other arm.

"Percy." I pulled away from his grip. "It's ok. No one will adopt me. When I'm eighteen I'll come back for you. I promise."

"That's a year from now. I can't loose you. Not for a year." I saw a tear make its way down his face.

I pulled away from the mans grip on my arm.

"I'll be fine. I love you." I gave him a kiss. Hopefully not the last kiss.

When we pulled away I didn't saw anything. I just walked away.

I hoped into the back seat of a black car with tinted windows.

I watched Percy was we drove off, till I couldn't see him any more.

When he was out of view I opened my journal. And I read.

 _Today was my first date with Percy._

 _Dad wasn't to happy that his little girl was going on a date but he sucked it up and let me go anyways. He told Percy to move me back by ten._

 _We went to the movies. The movie sucked but it was fun watching Percy mocking the bad jokes._

 _Then we went out for ice cream at Dairy Queen. I kinda accidentally flicked some of my blizzard at Percy. We ended up with ice cream all over us. After that we cleaned our selfs up._

 _Mostly._

 _Then we went for a walk._

 _When we got back to my house it was 10:01. Dad almost killed Percy. Even though we were a minute late._

 _I got grounded for a week for coming back with ice cream all over me. But it was totally worth it._

 _The only reason Percy is alive today is because mom helped me pry dad off Percy._

 _Thanks mom._

I read that over and over again. I flipped through the book looking for a picture.

It was a picture of me and Percy kissing underwater.

His dad, Poseidon, owns a ton of pools and stuff. He closed on for the dad for us. We asked Percy's mom to take a picture of us kissing under water with a water proof camera.

I stared at it till we got to the air port.

"Ok Ms. Chase when you land in San Fransisco their will be a man with a sign for you." The driver said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hear is your ticket."

"Thanks."

I walked into the airport.

After security check I got on my plane.

I was in seat A14. At least they were generous enough to give me fist class.

I spent most my time on the flight reading my journal. The rest I just stared out the window.

 ***Percy***

Annabeth is gone. I'm not going to see her for a year, at least.

All I know is that she's in an orphanage in San Francisco. I don't know which one.

I don't know if she'll be shipped off to another one.

I just want to see her.

To hold her.

To kiss her.

To love her.

Why did this happen? She just lost her entire family and now they're taking her away from the only loved one she has left.

After I watched her leave I ran home.

I told my mom what happened.

"Percy, it's ok." My mom reassured me.

"No it's not. She's gone mom." I said. "I'm never going I see her again."

"Yes you are. Tomorrow we're going to fly out to San Francisco and see her."

"I don't even know which orphanage she's in."

"Then we're going to go to every orphanage and foster home we see and check if she's their."

"Thanks mom." She gave me a hug.

"Your going. To see her tomorrow. I promise." She said. I tried my best to smile but it probably looked like I had poop. But I didn't care.

The next day

I woke up thinking everything that happened yesterday was a dream.

But it wasn't. It was reality. I packed my cloths. I didn't know how long I was going to be their so I just packed for a week.

"Ready mom?" I asked. I was really excited to see Annabeth. I was also scared. One reason is because I didn't know if I was going to find her or not the other is because I was of flying. But it's mostly the first reason.

"Yea. Let's go."

When we landed in San Fransisco mom and I rented a car.

I used Siri to try and find all the orphanages and foster homes in San Fransisco. It didn't work out well.

It thought I was asking for the nearest adoption service in San Diego. I don't even know how that happened. So I just decided to google it.

We drove to every foster home and orphanage. I was about to give up hope when we pulled up to our last orphanage.

 **~Annabeth~**

I've only been hear a day and I'm already miserable. I get treated like shit. I get barely any food and water, I have five minutes to shower, I share a row with about twenty other teenage girls, who I'm the oldest and they hate me for that, it's not my fault I'm older, I have to wear uniforms, a grey skirt, a white blouse, a navy blue blazer, and a red tie, and I'm treated horribly. I feel like I'm in Annie. Only five years older and with no music.

We have to get up, be dressed, and have out beds made by six in the morning. We weren't suppose to have anything other than the stuff they give us but I keep my journal under my pillow. Late at night I read it in the bathroom.

My second day was almost over. I was folding laundry when someone said I had a visitor. How is that possible? I didn't know anyone hear.

I walked into an office. They said I had five minutes then I had to get back to my manual labor. I sat down and waited for someone to come in the small room. Finally two people did. A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes and his mom.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Annabeth." He breathed. I walked to him and hugged him like my life depended on it.

"Sally." I said. Sally was Percy's mom. I hugged her too.

"What are you doing hear?" I asked.

"I needed to be with you." Percy answered.

"You mean you came all the way across the country to see me?" He nodded. "Thank you so much. But you can't stay hear."

"I will move hear till you get out of hear and visit you every day if I have to. I can't be away from you."

I was about to say something but I was cut off when someone said my five minutes were up.

"Bye Percy." I said.

"No! Please stay." He begged.

"I can't Percy. I have to go." I left the room.

 **Oh this story is so sad. But I love writing it. Hopefully this story isn't alway this sad. Maybe. I don't know.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Hey just because this is a sad story doesn't mean we shouldn't be happy. Yay yay yay yay yay. Don't worry. Be happy.**

 **~Annabeth~**

 **3 months later.**

Percy kept his word. He transferred to San Fransisco and visited me every day after school. I didn't go to school. They said if we went to school we wouldn't have time for our chores.

One day they called me into the office again. It wasn't Percy. It was 10:30 on a Thursday. He was at school.

I walked into the office and saw four people in there. A man with hair like mine and blue eyes, an Asian woman with red highlights in her hair, and twin boys that looked like the man. I didn't know these people. Were they adopting me?

I sat down in a chair facing them. I didn't speak.

"Hello their sweetheart?" The woman said. Sweetheart? What was I three?

"Hi." I said shyly.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Annabeth." I couldn't get adopted.

"That's a pretty name." The woman said. "I'm Helen, this is Fredric, and this is Bobby and Matthew. We're going to be your new family."

"Why?" Was all I could say. "Why would you adopt me? I'm seventeen. Wouldn't you rather have a little kid. Someone you can spend more time with. And someone to get out of this hell hole?"

"No, Annabeth, we were looking for someone older. More mature." Fredric answered.

"Still. Your not going to get a lot out of me. I'll just be with you for nine months then I'm leaving for collage."

"we understand that." Helen said. "But we don't want you to live your life without parents. Someone should never have to go through that."

"So what? You just want an extra hand to help you out on Easter, and Christmas, and thanksgiving? I already have a family for that. In New York."

"Annabeth. Do you want to graduate? Because you can't hear."

"When I get out of this place, I'll go back to high school and graduate."

"Do you like it hear? Is their anything good hear?"

Only one thing was good. Seeing Percy for five minutes everyday.

"No." I lied. "But I don't want a family. I'm fine without on."

"Ok." Fredric said. "Just give us a call if you change your mind."

And with that they left.

I went back to my work and waited for Percy.

At about 5:15 he still didn't show up.

I went to the 'mistress' Ms. Hal. She was the worst.

"Ms. Hal." I said when she let me into her office. "Did anyone come to see me?"

"Yes. But you mustn't see him. He is taking you away from your work."

"But he only comes once a day for five minutes, ma'am." To her we must address her by name or ma'am.

"Yes, but a lot can happen in five minutes. Plus your working slower."

"How do you know? I've only been hear a day before he started visiting me. Ma'am."

"It doesn't matter. You must be working around the clock. If you don't do your part then we get behind and that is not good."

I could feel the tears coming. I needed to get out of their. "I'm sorry Ms. Hal. It won't happen again."

I ran out of the room.

I ran to my bed.

I heard some girls talking about me, but I didn't care.

I needed to throw something. Something hard. But the only thing hard I had was my book. I don't care if I get in trouble or not. I threw the book.

It hit the wall and landed with a THUD.

One of the girls picked up the book.

"Hear." She said giving me my book.

It was Lucy. One of the youngest girls. She was also the nicest.

"Thanks." I grabbed the book.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"My journal. It has all my memories and short stories in it.

"Can you read some to us?" A girl said. All the other girls had gathered around us.

"Ok." I opened my book to a random page.

It was the story of my birthday last year.

"Today is my birthday." I started. "I woke up and got dressed in my favorite t-shirt and jeans. Percy took me out. We've been dating a little under a year. It will be a year on his birthday. He took me to the park, like normal. We just talked. I love him. We said it a couple weeks ago. It's all I can think about. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. Also Alison came. I was so happy. So was Malcom and Madison." I was about to tear up again. "I hugged her, mom, and dad so much. I haven't seen her since she left for collage. Today was amazing." I had a picture from that day with me and Alison that day.

"Can we see a picture of your family Annabeth?" Lucy asked. "And Percy too."

"Sure." I flipped to the page with the family portrait.

"This is Alison." I showed them the picture. "Then this is me, mom, dad, my brother Malcolm, and my sister Madison."

I then flipped to a page with me and Percy.

He was hugging me and I smiling and trying to push him away.

"What happened to them?" A girl asked.

"Well my family died in a fire and Percy has been visiting me since I came hear everyday. But they now forbid me not to see him any more. But if it wasn't for him I would've died with my family. They died on my birthday."

"Your lucky." A girl said. "I never met my family. They just abandoned me."

"Yes but, then you don't know the feeling of loosing your family. You don't have the memories."

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS. LIGHTS OUT." Ms. Hal yelled. The girls scrambled to their beds and I shoved my book under my pillow.

And with that the lights were off.

 **Long chapter. So their you go. Be happy. Yay.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	4. AN

**Hey sorry for tricking you. It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. But techs lay I'm writing three fan fics on this website, and three stories on wattpad. Plus two stories that aren't published yet. So yay. But I'm having writers block. So please help me. Just review or pm me. Just help me p,ease if you want this story to continue.**

 **Also I'm proud to announce that my Instagram username has changed to flame_luvr So my offer to you on following me still stands.**

 **㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	5. Another AN

**Hey! Ok I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Anyway my iPad broke back in September (or October I don't remember) and I feel like a troll! Ha! See what I did their. Anyway the good news is I now have a lot of ideas flowing in my head right now and on May 20th (of this year) I will just spam you guys with chapters. I'll start with You Don't Always Have to Hold Your Head Higher Than Your Heart because I feel like I left you guys with the biggest cliff hanger but as soon as I spam all of you I will upload a new storie. It will be called The Stars Say Hello. It's about Bob the Titan finding his way out of Tartarus. In all honesty all I did was think of the tital then came up with the description. But usually that's how I come up with all of my story ideas. Any way check out my Instagram just_a_lonly_fangirl which is the same as I told all of you to follow in the past but I changed the name, again. Also you can check out my wattpad account nessa_81 and that's all the social media I have that I'm promoting. Who's all excited for summer? I am! I get to go to New York City and Washington, D.C. And I only have to pay $2,000 because my school is paying for the rest. So excited! Anyway I'll see yalls later. But of corse I must have a question of the day.**

 **Do you think I ramble in my authors notes?**

 **Anyway happy hunting!**

 **?turtle swag?**


End file.
